memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Icheb
| Rank = Lieutenant | Insignia = | altimage = | altcaption = Icheb in 2409 | Icon1 = --> }} Icheb was a Brunali xB male. He was liberated from the Borg Collective in the year 2376 by the crew of the Federation Starfleet starship . ( ) Early life Icheb was born on the Brunali homeworld in the latter half of the 24th century. Prior to 2376, Icheb's people sacrificed him to the Borg, in order to halt the Collective's attacks on their world. In doing so, Icheb was assimilated, and became one with the Collective, and was immediately placed in a maturation chamber due to his immaturity. Return to Earth When the USS Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant in 2378 and a Borg nano-virus erupted on Earth, Icheb (along with Seven of Nine) was taken into custody by Starfleet Security. During this time, he was prevented from regenerating normally and his Brunali physiology re-asserted itself. Shortly afterward, his remaining Borg implants were surgically removed, and he enrolled in Starfleet Academy. ( }}) Starfleet Academy Icheb was admitted into Starfleet Academy a semester after Voyager's return to Federation space. In 2378, Icheb watched over Naomi Wildman as she herself began at the Academy. ( ) Icheb was in his fourth and final year at the Academy by September 2381. ( ) In late 2381, Icheb was recruited by Chakotay to participate in a ritual known as Pacrathar through which Icheb, Chakotay, and Seven would be joined mentally. The ritual was intended to draw Seven out of a comatose-like state which she had entered following the trauma of the Caeliar absorption of the Borg into their gestalt and the death of her Aunt Irene Hansen. The ritual worked and Seven was rescued from the psychological break, thanking Icheb and asking him to watch over Naomi during Seven's absence from Earth. ( ) In 2382, Fleet Admiral Leonard James Akaar promoted Icheb to the rank of Ensign and assigned him to the Project Full Circle fleet. ( ) In 2386, Icheb was kidnapped and taken to Vergessen, where a surgeon hired by Bjayzl harvested his Borg parts while he was still alive. Seven of Nine arrived on Vergessen, killed the surgeon but arrived too late to save Icheb. She euthanized Icheb, at his insistence. ( ) Online timeline By 2385, Icheb had been adopted by Annika Hansen and attended Starfleet Academy. ( ) Icheb was mentioned in a letter from Commander Naomi Wildman, sent on stardate 85563.8 (July 25, 2408) to her mother Samantha Wildman. Naomi received command of Deep Space Station K-7 and noted she had confidence in her crew, which included Lieutenant Commander Icheb as first officer. ( ) This letter was published, with Naomi and Samantha's consent, in Jake Sisko's anthology The Needs of the Many in 2423. ( ) By 2409, Icheb still held the rank of Lieutenant Commander and remained first officer of Deep Space Station K-7. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline created when Chakotay traveled to the future due to his body being charged with chroniton particles, Icheb was still on Voyager, and had been given a commission as a Lieutenant Commander in the command division by 2394. Icheb and Lieutenant Naomi Wildman helped Chakotay return to his own time. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances * * }} * 2377: * * }} * * 2378: * * }} * * }} * 2380: * 2381: * * * 2382: * 2386: * 2394: * (alternate future) 2409: * }} External links * * Category:Borg Category:Brunali Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet cadets Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet command division personnel Category:Starfleet first officers Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Deep Space K-7 personnel Category:Commanders Category:24th century births Category:Deep Space Station K-7 personnel Category:Starfleet commanders